


When the night was full of terrors, when you had not touched me yet (take me back to the night we met)

by eposette (honoumi)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A New Beginning, Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/F, Forbidden Love, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Orphans, Reconciliation, Reunions, Supernatural Elements, Teacher Cosette, Urban Fantasy, Vampire!Éponine, Vampires, Vampires vs Werewolves, Violence, Werewolves, after the end, also....., altho thats outdated., bc I changed the whole plot oooops, bc i was planning on a drabble, because ep is a vamp., but like with more angst and possible violence, but they're both adults lmao, cosette is actually gonna b in mid 30s, ep is gavroche's guardian but theyre not blood related, haha - Freeform, hoo boy, im putting cosette in her mid twenties, immortal/mortal - Freeform, lmk if u think I should put the graphic violence warning bc idle what counts as graphic, this is gonna kinda be a kidfic oops, this may or may not turn out longer than I was planning, valjean is cool tho, valjean's pack is more modern but thenardier's.... yeah, we'll see, werewolf!cosette, wow so many tropes. so many. im sorry this keeps getting more convoluted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honoumi/pseuds/eposette
Summary: cosette knows better than anyone what walks the night.





	When the night was full of terrors, when you had not touched me yet (take me back to the night we met)

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna write. a quick drabble bc my pjo au and my canon era fantasy au half inspired by howl's moving castle are taking too long to write but now this is turning into a not drabble im sorry

cosette knows better than anyone what walks the night. remembers the moonlight and the terror and the blood of the night she was turned.

(it had been halloween. she was six and she was dressed as glinda the good because she loved her. her mother had saved up all year to buy the pretty sparkly pink materials she used to sew the dress.)

(her mother had not been so lucky as her.)

she remembers much later, too, èponine. beautiful, dark, dangerous, uncouth but above all _good, brave, kind_ éponine who had given the girl crying in the library her handkerchief, a smile and a (what cosette later found was  an extremely expensive) piece of chocolate.

éponine, a vampire.

éponine, who...

the point is, cosette knows better than anyone what walks the night, yet she still finds herself here. an unlit alley, back against the wall as a starved and half feral vampire snarls at her, teeth gleaming in the night.

she could, of course, toss them like a sack of flour—perks of werewolf super strength, but she's frozen, more shocked than afraid, although the image of her bleeding out in a dark alleyway isn't all that pleasant. 

the vampire's fangs graze her neck, seconds from plunging into her jugular and sucking her dry, when cosette hears the sudden and ear-splitting crack of a gun and the distinctive squelch of a bullet hitting flesh. the beast falls like a severed marionette, the blood from its previous feedings pooling at her feet, still-warm and frothing. cosette looks up from the sickening sight, stomach rolling, and into the eyes of a pale, wide-eyed éponine.

"c-cosette," she chokes, gun in trembling hands, and the world turns upside down.

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is short af bc it wld b deleted tomorrow!!


End file.
